A Musician's Dream
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Running away from an abusive home with his service dog, Yami agrees to flee to join his older brother on his band tour. Hoping to find a sanctuary there is what he finds, but quite a bit more. When he becomes part of the band and time to perform will he succeed or fail? What happens when love blossoms between a street rat and rockstar?
1. Firefly

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chappie along with further ones for this. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Caste, Puzzle, Tender, Bronze, Puppy, and Destruction. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing sister who I love and adore to pieces, AkaiDoragon-Kun. She's one of the people that inspires and motivates me to continue writing. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**A Musician's Dream**

**Chapter 1: Firefly**

It's true what people say about how only individuals can find their happiness. But not for this eighteen-year-old male. Throughout his life he has been given hardship. The only people he can count on are his brothers.

His name is Yami Sennen. He has spiky, tricolored hair with an eye color of crimson. His parents, Aknamkanon and Amara, have been forcing him to learn about being a lawyer for whatever fathomable reason. Though, Yami doesn't want to be a lawyer at all. What he wants is to be a musician- playing instruments and singing is his passion. His twenty-year-old brother, Atem agrees with Yami on his passion since he's also a musician even though he's a few years older. Looking a lot like Yami, Atem has a few differences like tan skin and violet eyes. Finally, after working hard, Yami has enough of putting up with doing something he doesn't want to do anymore. Packing some of his things, he calls up Atem.

"Hello?" a baritone voice asks from the other side of the line.

"Hey, it's Yami," he says in response.

"Oh, hey Yami. Whats up?" Asks Atem, quirking a brow to wonder what this is about, doubting it's for idle chitchat.

Yami sighs, "Well, let's just say that I'm leaving this hell hole at last. I'm going somewhere else."

"That bad? Do you have a place to stay?" Asks Atem out of concern and worry for him.

"No, but I will figure it out. I can probably find a hotel that allows animals," shrugs Yami, figuring he'll sort it out as he can along the way.

"Your taking Kira?" Questions Atem in response of hearing this, guessing it makes sense to keep the service canine on hand at all times.

"Yep, I still need to grab her dishes, food, and her work vests and such," Yami assures, hoping he'll be able to find a good place for them to stay.

Most people don't know that Yami has anxiety and stability issues. So, he needs a service dog. The one he has is by the name of Kira. She's a red and white German Shepherd, being two-years-old. While she is rather clever and obedient she will misbehave if she doesn't trust a person or people near her owner

"Well, how about this. You come with me on tour. After that I can help you find something with music. You can meet the entire band. Maybe you'll even play something that you're proficient in. You can also bring Kira, as long as she doesn't do a bad first-impression on them," suggests Atem. "You also have to be homeschooled if your coming along,"

Yami's eyes lit up at this, "Really!? Thank you so much, your the best!"

Chuckling lightly, Atem replies, "Yes, yes, I know…. It's no problem, Yami. The group won't mind, since I do talk a lot about you quite a lot."

Before Yami can reply, a voice shouts, "Yami! Get your down here now!"

Yami groans out of annoyance, "Gotta go. Hell's loose. Pick me up tomorrow night, by then I'll have all my stuff ready,"

"Ok. Bye, baby bro, love you," says Atem before ending the call.

"Ok, love you too bye," Yami hangs up quickly before throwing his bags under his bed just in time as the door flings open to see an enraged Aknamkanon come in to grab his arm, causing him to cry out in surprise before being taken downstairs.

"Father! Father, please! I don't want to do this!" Yami pleads as he tries to pry the hand off.

"Too bad," Aknamkanon hisses before throwing Yami on the floor. "You will do your lesson and go to bed as soon as your done,"

Yami has tears in his eyes. His life feels utterly miserable. Kira whimpers as she jogs to her owner, licking his tears away. Yami smiles slightly as he hugs her.

"Soon, we'll be out of this place," he whispers before getting up to head to his lesson.

()()()()()

"Atem, who is that?" Asks a soft voice.

Turning around, he smiles at the person, "That's my brother, Yugi. You recall how I've spoken about him, right? Well, he's going to be here tomorrow night."

"Why does he need to call you?" Asks Yugi curiously.

Sighing sadly, Atem goes to explain, "Mom and dad are driving him up and down the wall. He's going to run away with Kira. He doesn't have a place to stay. So, I let him know he can come with us for the tour. He agrees to my plan. I'll pick him up tomorrow night. That's why I let you know a few minutes ago that he'll be staying with us and all."

Yugi nods, thinking this seems like a good plan so far, "Who's Kira? How old is Yami?"

Chuckling lightly, he can understand the petite male's questions, wanting to know all he can about him, "Kira is his service dog. He's two years younger than you."

Yugi gasps," What's wrong with him? He's nineteen and still being treated as a child?"

"Yep but you ask him yourself when he comes. The tour won't start for another week or so. That way he'll have time to talk to all of you guys," explains Atem gently though he can't help feeling a little amusement bubble up at Yugi's excitement.

Before Yugi can ask more questions, Atem grabs his shoulders to walk down the stairs to the living room. When they enter, they see eight other males laying around. Everyone has their own place here. There are three blondes, one brown haired, one silver haired, and two white haired. Thus, makes their group consists of ten males in total.

"We're going to have a visiter soon," giggles Yugi, getting everyone's attention.

"What? Who?" Asks the tall brown haired male of their bunch.

Rolling his eyes, Atem obliges to answer, "It's Yami, Seto. He's running away because mom and dad are ruining his life."

Seto, smiles, being a rare sight to be seen as he usually doesn't show much emotion from his icy exterior. Seto is Yami's and Atem's twenty-four-year-old cousin. He made the decision a while back to leave his old job to be with Atem to help him and the band's career. Usually, he's a little brusque with anyone that disturbs him until he met Jonouchi. That individual in question is a twenty-year-old dirty blond haired male who befriended Yami, Atem, Yugi and everyone else. He use to hate Seto the first time he met him, but shortly after developed feelings for him. After a year, they started a relationship together.

"It's been too long," he mutters.

"Who the hell is Yami?" Asks Ryou's and Bakura's older brother Akefia,, looking up at his lover, having been dating for a few years during school.

"he's Atem's younger brother," pipes up Ryou softly, shaking his head a little at this. "'Kura and I told you about this a bit ago…"

"Hey, it's been awhile ok, Ryou," argues Akefia, glaring lightly though it holds no heat to it as he's not serious of being mad or anything of that nature.

Ryou giggles while the other albino glares back at the older white haired male. Bakura and Akefia while only being a few months apart in age tend to bicker at times. They tend to have some fights, but it's all I good sport. Besides, the trio of brits have been through worse than hell before, shivering at the thought of their master, knowing they will have to report to him soon. The manager of their group is Zorc after all.

"Shut it or I'll make you," warns Bakura, still glaring daggers at his older sibling .

Atem glares at the albino as he growls, "Bakura."

"Alright! Knock it off!" Both of the sandy blonde haired males say, trying to break up the fight before it turns into an all out brawl.

"Marik! Malik!" The two growl back at the Egyptians.

"They're right, you two. It's time for bed anyway. Goodnight," says Seto as he stands up, "C'mon puppy,"

Heat rushes up to his cheeks as Jonouchi leaves with Seto. The brewing fight dispels, having everyone eventually go their separate ways. Tomorrow night will indeed be a lively event. Everyone is looking forward to it whether it's apparent or not. Besides, having another person around will be good for them. Although Yugi can't help except wonder what Yami will be like, not having come into contact with him before. All he has to go on is what Atem has been able to tell him so far.

Sighing again, Atem says, "Well, We're off."

Carrying Akefia in his arms, the gray-eyed male huffs, being more than capable of walking on his own. Though he doesn't put up a complaint about it, deciding it best for Atem to do as he pleases when it comes to showing affection. Besides, it can't hurt to let it happen as it may. Soon, the rest of the group leave to go to bed also.

()()()()()

The next day goes slow for Yami. After his lessons, he quickly and quietly leaves his room. Grabbing Kira's work vest and other necessities, he feels more than prepared to depart from here. Night soon descends on the horizon as Yami gathers his things. He clips Kira to his waist belt as he exits his room quietly so as not to wake father or mother, not wanting them to know of what he's up to. Opening the front door, he glances around. Once he sees the coast is clear, he goes out, closing the door, before he books it to Atem's car when he sees it waiting nearby for him. Opening the back door, he tosses his bags and guitar case before unclipping Kira to tell her to go in. Kira gets on in the car with slight temper but Yami shakes it off. Getting in the passenger seat of the car, he's quickly given an embrace from his brother.

"It's been too long, Yami," says Atem as he lets go.

Yami nods in agreement, "Yep, two years,"

After their brief little reunion, he drives off towards the house the band is staying at. A short silence falls between them. Glancing at the backseat, Yami can see that Kira seems ok so far. It's not her first time traveling in a car. Though his worries still remain at the forefront of his mind no matter what it seems. It's a part of the mental health issues he has to face on a daily basis.

"So," begins Yami, breaking the silence between them. "What's the name of the band? Who's in it?"

"The band's name is Millennium Generation. First, there's Yugi. He's a singer, but he also plays the piano and violin. Then, there's Bakura and Ryou. They're lovers and singers. Well, Ryou is. Bakura is a back up singer. He plays the drums while Ryou plays the keyboard. Ryou is nineteen and Bakura is twenty. They have an older brother who's my lover, Akefia. What his part of the band is remains a secret for you….. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out when we rehearse. There's Malik and Marik. They're both also lovers. Both can play all instruments for the most part. Marik is a back up singer while Malik is a singer. Marik is nineteen, but Malik is twenty. There's our managers, but I'll leave those two for you to figure out," answers Atem in great detail, skimping on nothing to give his younger sibling something to go off on so he feels somewhat prepared when when he'll meet them all.

Yami glares playfully at his brother, "Your cruel, Atem,"

Laughing heartily, he reassures, "No, no, I'm not. I'm just letting you guess,".

Shaking his head, he pulls something from his pocket.

"What's that" asks Atem, glancing at both the road and object.

"It's Kira's treat. She has had an attitude going in the car but still manages to get inside," explains Yami, having certain ways that he and his service dog go about stuff.

"Okay," shrugs Atem, unsure about it though guesses he knows what he's doing, "Just try not to get it all over the car."

Yami nods as he gives Kira the treat. The canine yips happily, appreciating the praise given. Going somewhere that will be better for her master is pleasing, getting some intel of what's going on, being a guardian type of hound she has a high intelligence such as Labradors, retrievers, and poodles. Glancing out of the window from time to time after giving the treat to her, Yami wonders what everyone will be like.

()()()()()

"Holy Ra, Atem! This is where your staying?" Asks Yami as he looks at the mansion in front of him in awe.

Atem smiles slightly as he nods, "Yep. This is were we always stay when we're in Domino."

Nodding once, he grabs his guitar and Kira by her collar, "Sorry girl."

"You ready?" Asks his brother as he grabs Yami's bags.

hesitantly, he nods, feeling a little anxious of meeting new people, "Yes but I'm not having Kira on her leash. Is there any animals inside?"

"Uh, no," answers Atem as he goes to the door.

Opening the door, he puts the bags down, "Guys! Yami's here!"

Following after his brother with Kira, he sits down on a loveseat to wait. In no more than a few minutes or so, Yami hears feet running down. Kira growls, hackles raising just in case.

"Kira, stop it. Stay down," says Yami with a slight frown.

Kira stops growling as she sits down, looking at the stairs.

Yami looks at the stairs as well to see nine people. Well, he has been given information of there being this many. He wonders if they'll be precisely like how Atem describes them or if there will be slight differences. All he knows is that there will be a lot of new voices, sounds, and such to grow use to, hoping he won't accidentally encounter a trigger to cause an anxiety or panic attack.

"H-Hello," stutters out Yami quietly.

"Hell," they all reply in their own way as they walk into the living room.

"Guys," begins Atem, giving a soft smile to reassure Yami that everything is alright. "This is Yami. Yami this is Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Akefia. Here's Seto and Jonouchi too,"

Yami snaps his head up as the two named people come on in. He jumps up to hug them both, "Seto! Jono! It's been way too long!"

The two chuckle lightly, "Yep, two years to be exact."

Kira growls lowly as she leaves her place. That's when everyone notices the German shepherd in the room. Atem has given them information beforehand about how Yami has a service animal in his company. What none of them know is exactly why nor the issues plaguing the young man in question. Everyone has their own insecurities, problems, and such that haunts them to effect them in multiple directions. Some things from the past can spur on to create mental health issues as well whether it be from then or something in the present. Either time can cause something to spiral into a diagnosable condition.

"Kira," sighs Yami. "Stop it. Go back,"

Kira doesn't stop, causing Yami to groan in annoyance, "Sorry for short notice but I need to go to the bedroom. Kira's acting up because she fears that your all going to harm or trigger me since I'm somewhat vulnerable. Can you show me to my room please?"

Atem obliges as he goes to the stairs, "Do you need help?"

Yami murmurs in agreement to the offer as he walks to where Atem is. He then cries out when he picks him up. Kira growls at the group as she sits where Yami use to be sitting, flashing her teeth at them as if in a show of warning. Everyone gives a look at one another, unsure of what to make of this.

"Come, I'll take you to your room now. Kira, follow us, your master is safe and sound. No need to raise all the alarms."

_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I hope you all enjoyed. The next one will be out shortly once it's finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait. For it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_


	2. Tiptoe

**_Alrighty, here we are with the next chappie for, A Musician's Dream. I hope you all enjoyed what went down last time. It'll be quite interesting how this continues from here on out. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._**

**Chapter 2: Tiptoe**

"Thank you for helping me up Atem," says Yami in appreciation, unsure of how he manages to lose his balance so easily like this.

Waving him off, he assures, "It's fine Yami. It's what brothers do and are for after all."

Yami smiles a little but frowns when Atem's phone goes off. Anxiety begins to rise, wondering if their parents have found out that Yami has run off to join him on the road. What will they think? Are they going to demand him back home? Are they not going to care? So many questions including these mill about in the recesses of his mind.

"Hello?" Asks Atem, tentatively answering it even though he's not sure who it is due to not checking the caller ID. "Oh, hi, mom."

Yami's eyes widen a smidgen before narrowing ever so slightly, "Put it on speaker, please."

Atem nods as he does so for everyone in the room to hear, "What mom? Can you repeat that?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Have you seen Yami? Aknamkanon heard movement earlier and went to check on him. He's found out that he isn't there nor that mutt of his," she explains in a cheerful tone, but both Atem and Yami shudder at the iciness underneath the facade.

Growling out, Atem responds, "No, I haven't. Have you even tried calling HIM instead of me?"

"Hmm. I haven't. I'll call later dear. Goodnight," she says before she hangs up.

"Damn her," hisses out Atem. Looking over at his brother as he softens his eyes when he sees Yami's expression.

"Why?" Yami whispers out shakily while his body trembles slightly. "Why is it always me?"

Atem takes Yami into his arms as he criies, "I don't know, Yami. But it'll be alright. You're with me and the rest of the gang now. You're safer here than anywhere else in the world."

Yami then shoots out of the embrace, one hand on his chest. "Where's Kira?"

"She's downstairs. What's wrong?" Answers Atem worriedly.

"G-Get her, _now,_" insists Yami as he's having trouble getting another breath, feeling the panic attack starting to seize him, knowing one of the triggers he has is when he has to deal wit their parents, panting heavily while trying to struggle for breath like he's almost underwater drowning.

Atem's eyes widen in shock, "Shit. I'll be back. Try to stay calm…. Do some of your exercises maybe?"

"Kira!" Calls out Atem as he runs down the stairs, getting everyone's attention.

Kira looks at him, knowing that something is indeed wrong. She jumps out of the seat to run upstairs. She follows the scent trail of her master. Running off to him, she goes to his side, nudging him to get his attention. Looking down, Yami starts to feel a little better.

"Atem, what's going on?" Akefia demands to know, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly in case any funny business is going on.

"Yami's having a panic attack. He needs Kira to calm him," he explains as he goes back upstairs, having no further time to speak with his partner about this at the current moment.

The group follows after Atem into Yami's room to see Yami crying on Kira's fur. Kira licks his face from time to time, whining a little when he seems to still be struggling. Seeing the other people in here, she has her hackles raising a little though remains having her full attention on her owner.

"It's not fair. It's not fair," he whimpers, repeating the statement.

Atem can't stand Yami crying. Fury rages within him, knowing precisely who and what triggers him. So, he leaves his place to go to Yami. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he holds him, cradling him to try soothing him down. Turning to Atem, he buries his face in his chest as he continues to shed tears.

"Poor Yami," whispers Yugi, feeling sympathy towards him, knowing how hard it can be though he doesn't know his parents, guessing he more likely understands how it can be when people have high expectations to not follow them in the pursuit of one's happiness.

The group jumps suddenly when they hear Yami's phone ring. The sound of it breaks Yami out of his troubling state, shaking a bit at knowing who it probably is trying to call him. It doesn't ease the tension nor anxiousness within him. No, it only furthers it, causing Kira to growl lowly again as if sensing what's going on somehow.

"No, no, no, no. I don't want to talk. I don't want to see," whispers out Yami as he clings to his brother.

"Bakura, can you answer?" Asks Atem, feeling worrisome about Yami's current mental state.

Bakura nods, picking up the phone, "Hello, Bakura speaking. Yami? No, there's no Yami here. Yes, I'm bloody positive, damn it. Goodbye."

"Is she really your mother. Ra, she needs to die," Bakura mutters, receiving an admonishment from Ryou at this.

"Be nice," hisses out Ryou, glaring daggers at him though Bakura just shrugs it off even though he'll probably get an earful later.

Yami laughs slightly, "I agree."

Everyone sighs in relief when Yami talks, seeing Ryou sit down next to him as he asks gently, "Do you need anything?"

Kira," Yami says sternly when she growls again before looking at Ryou. "Yes, is it possible for you to get my green bag here as soon as possible? Maybe also get the blue bag and some water?"

Turning to Bakura and Marik. He nods as the two nod as well for them to leave to retrieve the items. None of them know what lies inside of the suitcases. Perhaps Atem does, but he's not saying a word of it. Clearly it must be things that assist Yami be at ease instead of a fierce turmoil.

"Will you be alright sleeping here alone?" Asks Malik.

Yami shrugs, "I believe so."

Akefia thinks for a bit before, saying, "Atem, you need to stay here tonight. He needs you. Besides, I have a meeting with one of our managers that requires my attention."

Atemu nods in confirmation of this, thinking it makes sense. It's then Bakura and Marik come on back into the room with the two suitcases in hand. Dropping them beside Yami, they hope whatever is inside will aid him to whatever extent.

"Here you go, bud," says Marik, putting down the bags for the blonde to come up to him to give him the water, taking it gratefully before opening the green bag to take out a bottle to take out a pill though after taking it he returns the bottle to the bag.

"Yami, what is that?" Seto asks, arms folding across his chest while he waits patiently for a reply.

Sighing, he leans on his brother, "It's a pill that calms my heart and puts me to sleep. I take it every time I get a panic attack. I have to get ready for bed shortly. So, if you'll excuse me… Where's the bathroom?"

Akefia goes to Yami as he gives a small smirk, "Follow me."

Yami nods as he staggers to the bathroom to close the door behind him as he says, Thanks."

Shaking his head, Akefia sadly frowns as he goes back into Yami's room, "Atem, why does Yami stagger like that?"

Freezing in his tracks before he sighs, "Well, I probably am not the right person to say this, but I will tell you that Yami got it when he was little. I was at school so I couldn't help him."

Everyone nods. Akefia leaves though again to come back with Atem's clothes, "Here, love. After Yami leaves the bathroom you need to go change into these."

Rolling his eyes, he responds, "Yes, muffin."

"Remind me again why we're partners," grumbles Akefia, shooting him a light glare as he doesn't like being given that nickname even though Ryou gave it to him when they were little that seems to have always stuck with him since then.

It's only then that they hear a crash that's soon accompanied by a whimpered curse. Everyone glances at one another, worry rising up at what this might entail. The shortest of the group is the one to pipe up, feeling an odd connection towards Atem's younger brother. It confuses Yugi, not sure of what this means in the slgihtest. Inwardly, he frowns, guessing he'll figure it out later when he has time to properly think it over.

"Yami?" Yugi asks, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Y-Yeah," comes out the shaky reply.

"You ok? We heard a crash and cursing," persists Yugi, not dropping the subject right away.

"Hmm. yeah, just peachy. Just fell...on my face," he replies grumpily of having to admit it.

Sighing, Atem shrugs, "Oh Yami."

Opening the door, he sees his younger sibling on the floor with his head in his hands. Immediately, his expression softens. Kneeling down, he nudges him lightly to get his attention, hoping this might work.

"C'mon, Yami, let me see," he says gently, grabbing his brothers arms as Yami shakily lets his arms fall although winces when he sees the light.

"Looks like your going to have a bruise on your forehead. Do you have a headache?" Seto asks, finger gliding over the abused skin.

Wincing, Yami nods. Atem can see Yami's head dip down before coming up. He picks up Yami to leave the bathroom.

"Is he alright? Will he be alright?" Comes the questions from Ryou and Yugi out of concern and worry.

"Yes, he will. He'll have a headache but that'll pass when he sleeps," Atemu replies to ease the worry and all from them.

Walking to Yami's room, he places him on the bed. Gazing down at his younger brother, he frowns at seeing the damage wrought upon him due to their parents. It's a shame really, knowing that being here will be good for him. At least that's what he hopes. Being around like minded people will ease his tension considerably so. What also worries him is what the manager may say, but brushes that thought aside as well. His lover can deal with Zorc on his own time.

"Yami, do you want me to stay?" Asks Atem gently.

"No thanks. You need to have your time with Akefia though. As long as my medication and Kira is here then I'll be good," reassures Yami, not wanting his older sibling to fret over him so much even though he knows it's for good intentions.

"Ok Yami. If you need anything just yell. I love you, baby bro. Goodnight," says his elder sibling softly.

"Goodnight, Temmie," replies Yami as he quickly falls asleep.

Looking over his brother, he pains and hates to see how Yami is treated by their parents. It's also that he has his conditions because of his parents. He continues blaming himself but Yami keeps on telling him that it's not his fault. Sighing in reisgnation, he leans down to kiss Yami's forehead before leaving the room. Glancing over at Kira, he gives a stern expression.

"Keep him safe," he tells her as he pets her gently on the head and then behind the ears before leaving.

"Atem, why aren't-" Akefia begins though is cut off by his partner's response to him.

"I have asked Yami and he says that it's fine," replies Atem firmly.

Nodding, Akefia guesses that he can be alright with this resposne. Though he can't help to still wonder idly even though he doesn't voice his concerns.

"We need to head back to bed. You guys have practice in the afternoon. Yami will come. We have to pick out a song to sing and decide who will do what. Alright?" Pipes up Jonouchi in hopes to dispel whatever tension seems to have come up in the group although everyone nods in agreement to this.

"Alright, goodnight everyone," says Seto as everyone bids each other a restful slumber for tomorrow will be a long one.

No one knows precisely what Yami is actually facing, though. Well, Atem does, but that's the only one who can sympathize and empathize with his pains that he knows of. The way their parents have treated them both differently has wrought further damage within him. Though he doesn't know if he can ever be fixed at this rate with how many pieces seem out of order and loose as if they can easily be sweeping away into the tides of the recesses of his mind. It's a terrifying thought to ahve, knowing that he can be left asunder at any given moment without a single word of warning.

"I'm so so sorry…. It's all my fault."

()()()()()

Soon, morning rolls onto the horizon. Rays of the warm rivulets creep in through the curtains. Kira barks when someone comes to the room, raising her hackles in case she needs to protect Yami against anything. Her duties are in the fulfillment of his protection after all.

"Yami. Yami. C'mon Yami, it's time to get up," a voice says gently, shaking his shoulders lightly in hopes to stir him back to consciousness.

Yami groans as he opens his eyes to see Atem's smiling face, "What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty, Yami," replies Atem patiently, suppressing a chuckle as Yami bolts upright into a sitting position.

"What! Why haven't you woken me up earlier?" Asks Yami accusingly as he gets out of bed, "Where's Kira?"

"I haven't woken you because you need your rest. Kira's downstairs eating with the band," replies Atem though guesses she might have come back up here quickly afterwards, paying I no heed as he helps Yami get his things for his morning routine.

"She's eating without aggression towards them?" Yami asks in surprise, guessing it's ok though he thought he heard a bark before waking up.

Nodding, Atem explains, "We kind of trained her not to be like that around anyone unless they're a threat. She's still the same pup though."

Yami nods, thinking this is good enough. Staggering to the bathroom, he grimaces slightly. It'll still take some time getting used to all of these new changes. Although he thinks that it'll be fine when he's in the company of people he thinks he can trust. They are Atem's friends and all. Plus, he knows he can trust Atem.

"Yami, you're going to get even more hurt. Let me help you," his brother says out of the kindness of his heart.

Yami nods though yelps when Atem picks him up, "Ra damn it, Atem! You need to tell me when your going to pick me up!"

Chuckling lightly, he tells him sheepishly, "Sorry but I like to scare you sometimes. I need to keep you on your toes though."

Rolling his eyes, he takes a shower after Atem sets him down. At least he's given allowance to shower and dress by himself. Though he appreciates the attention Atem gives, knowing he's a great older sibling. Perhaps sometimes he's a little overprotective though tha'ts just one of the aspects that makes him who he is. Once the brothers make it downstairs after he's all washed up and dressed in his attire, the group have breakfast.

"So, Yami, I see you have a guitar with you, do you sing?," Malik asks curiously, wanting to know what skills Atem's younger sibling may have.

Giving a single nod, he replies, "Yes, I do. I've been playing and singing since I could remember."

Ryou gasps, "Can you play after breakfast?"

"Uh, sure," agrees Yami as his heart beats a little too fast for his liking, deciding to start to breathe a little heavy though Kira comes trotting next to Yami as she licks his arm for him to look down to give a reassuring smile that he's alright as he calms down.

"What are you going to play?" Marik asks, finding the excitement Ryou has is contagious it seems.

Yami shrugs, "I don't know… Maybe something easy and unique?"

"Have you ever written your own song before?" Voices Akefia conversationally, idly paying attention to what goes on here amongst their group.

Yami shakes his head. Though, he knows that he's lying through his teeth, he doesn't want to admit it outright to anyone. Plus, he barely knows the people here. Perhaps given some time they'll earn his trust, deciding to play it careful instead of going straight into divulging everything about him. It's a cautious way to go about it, but due to his condition he knows that precautions are necessary for survival.

"Well, how about 'Faster Cars' by DarkNature? It's an easy song to sing and a good beginner song. Have you ever heard of it before?" Prompts Akefia as a suggestion.

Heat rushes to Yami's cheeks, turning them a light shade of pastel pink. Nodding in confirmation, the song does ring a bell of recognition. He knows fairly well the song since he's the writer. He is DarkNature but he keeps it a secret from everyone, knowing that people will probably force him to sing and his parents will be pissed.

Akefia gives a slight smile, "Great. Maybe you can use both your voice and guitar."

Yami smiles back as he nods again. Once he finishes eating breakfast, he grabs his guitar as he goes to the living room to prepare with Kira's help. Hopefully with these new people he can let them know who he truly is. Letting them know won't hurt, right?

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie two. I'm sorry it took me a little while, but at least I finally have it finished being revised to put up for y'alls reading enjoyment. I'll try to have the next one finished being put through the revision process shortly. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for it to be out. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Spark

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Musician's Dream. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Hopefully I can update things fairly enough. I'm done with college so that leaves me all the time in the world to work on stories. I'm so excited to revise more of this. Though i do apologize for any delays because my own mental health issues tend to bog me down at times. I still try my hardest to update as soon as I possibly can. Sometimes that may take longer than others, but I still try anyway. _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now I suppose. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._**

**Chapter 3: Spark **

" Are you ready, Yami?" Asks Ryou gently, knowing he must be having some nervous tendencies with performing amongst people he just met.

Nodding, he replies with a slight smile, "Yes but can someone get me water, please,"

Atem nods as he leaves for the kitchen. Of course like everyone else he does feel excitement bubble up to see his younger sibling perform for them. Though he also knows it must be hard for him with being in a new place and all. It does pang at his heartstrings, hoping that Yami will be ok. It's quite a bit of sudden changes after all.

"Hey Yami, before you start can you tell us why you need Kira?" Marik asks curiously.

Yami shifts uncomfortably on his feet as he tunes his guitar, "Maybe later, but not right now."

It's then that Atem comes back on in to hand over his brother his water. It's a simple thing that he can do, wanting to make Yami's stay here as comfortable as possible. Although that may prove easier said than done. He'll try his hardest though anyway. It's better than nothing.

"Thank you," he whispers, causing Atem to be a little confused on why is so quiet but drops it for now as he goes to sit next to Akefia who moves closer to as they both wait akin to the rest of the couples and Yugi.

_I wish I have someone who cares for me other than Atem, _Yami thought somberly as he begins to play and sing his song to his makeshift audience.

"_I've been feeling so small,_

_Watch the clock ticking off the wall,_

_But tonight I'm letting go,_

_Spend my coin for sure._

_I'm going to be myself, _

_Or I can be someone else,_

_No ones stopping me now, _

_I'm going to skip my breaks,_

_I'm going to make mistakes,_

_I just want to feel alive." _

_Hmm, maybe Yami can be part of the band. He's freaking amazing! _Jonouchi thought as everyone else has the same thought.

"_It's just what I do when I'm out so_

_Try not to hold me down,_

_I feel alive _

_When I'm in this town,_

_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I want to drive a faster car,_

_Nothing can break me,_

_No, no,_

_Nothing can break me now _

_That I feel indestructible _

_With all my walls up." _

_I wonder if Yami has had something happen to him. Again, I haven't been there most of the time, _Atem thought sadly in concern while he listens intently.

"_Try not to hold me down,_

_I feel alive,_

_When I'm in this town,_

_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I want to take a trip to Mars_

_Nothing can break me,_

_No, no,_

_Nothing can break me now _

_That I feel indestructible _

_With my walls up._

_Oh…"_

Everyone smile at the somber song though it holds such power in it too. It feels relatable to those who have come to endure hardships that still haunt them, causing their walls to remain up no matter whoever comes close to have them come down.

_This song is so much like me, _Yami thought fondly as his guitar playing is a little shaky but he still has it well enough for him not to slip up.

"_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I want to drive a faster car." _

Kira barks at Yami. She starts to feel that he's starting to get a little upset but Yami shakes her off for now. This is something he wants to do, desiring to show them what he's capable of. Plus, this song does hold a special meaning to him in particular. Many of the songs he's come up throughout the years, putting his own raw emotion into them from time to time depending on how dire the day may have been towards him.

"_Lay my troubles to rest,_

_Blow the smoke through my cigarette,_

_City lights looking fine,_

_And know that this is my time now_

_I'm going to be myself,_

_Or I can be someone else,_

_No one's stopping me now,_

_I'm going to skip my breaks,_

_I'm going to make mistakes,_

_I just want to feel alive." _

_What? _Atem thought to himself in shock as he continues to listen to his brother's song. _We most certainly have so much to catch up on…_

_"It's just what I do when I'm out. So,_

_Try not to hold me down,_

_I feel alive_

_When I'm in this town,_

_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I want to drive a faster car,_

_Nothing can break me,_

_No, no,_

_Nothing can break me now _

_That I feel indestructible _

_With my walls up._

_Try not to hold me down,_

_I feel alive,_

_When I'm in this town,_

_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I want to take a trip to Mars_

_Nothing can break me,_

_No, no,_

_Nothing can break me now _

_That I feel indestructible _

_With my walls up._

_Oh..._

_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I want to drive a faster car." _

Yami smiles, enjoying the thrill of singing such a moving song while his fingers strum along the strings of his instrument. He knows that this song well as it is quite emotional when he sings it. It makes him feel of his best friend who has been forcefully moved from him by his parents. Much more has gone by in Atem's absence though aside from that. There are other things on his mind that are put into his baritone voice as he continues the last couple of verses.

"_I'm going to be myself,_

_I'm going to be someone else,_

_I'm going to be myself,_

_I'm going to be someone else,_

_I'm going to skip my breaks,_

_I'm going to make mistakes, _

_I'm going to skip my breaks,_

_I'm going to make mistakes,_

_I'm going to be myself,_

_I'm going to be someone else,_

_I'm going to be myself,_

_I'm going to be someone else,_

_I'm going to skip my breaks,_

_I'm going to make mistakes,_

_I'm going to skip my breaks,_

_I'm going to make mistakes." _

_The lights start to hum with the lyrics as the older of each pair begin humming the instrumental music part. _

"_Try not to hold me down,_

_I feel alive,_

_When I'm in this town,_

_Look at those beautiful stars,_

_I wanna drive a faster car,_

_Nothing can break me,_

_No, no,_

_Nothing can break me now _

_That I'm indestructible _

_With my walls up." _

The group start singing with Yami lightly, swaying with the music. Yami doesn't notice this with being so into it with his song, having his eyes closed involuntarily. Kira remains on the alert just in case, being mindful of her owner in case anything begins to be too much for him though. By the looks of it that won't happen anytime soon unfortunately. He seems to be having the time of his life for once.

"_Try not to hold me down,_

_I feel alive,_

_When I'm in this town,_

_Look at those_

_Beautiful stars,_

_I want to take a trip to Mars_

_Nothing can break me,_

_No, no,_

_Nothing can break me now _

_That I'm indestructible _

_With my walls up." _

When Yami finishes up, he opens his eyes to look over at the small crowd here. Panting lightly as he looks over at the band has him coming face to face with quite a surprise indeed. There are tears in some of their eyes; especially Atem's. It blows him away that such a response can be drawn out of people from such a song as the one he sang for them.

"That was amazing Yami," says Atem as he walks over to his brother for him to gasp softly as he's pulled into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. I haven't been in your life for so long. I'm guessing I have missed a lot?"

Yami smiles ever so slightly, hugging him back gently, "It's not your fault at all. It's mom and dad, plus you wanted to pursue your dreams. I'm okay with that."

"Ra, I feel like your the mature one of the family," whispers Atem as Yami wipes his elder brother's tears away.

Somehow, the band hears as they laugh. It's not something Atem is favorable about, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. Though he guesses it's something he might of thought to expect from them. At least he's not the only one in tears after Yami has finished his performance for them. So, he can't blame them too harshly for finding his words amusing.

"Hey, Yami, do you have a connection or story to that song? You seemed so in depth with it," inquires Bakura with mild interest though in actuality he's asking for Ryou because his partner is too shy to ask some things himself at times.

"Well-um. I kind of do," he whispers, heat rushing to his cheeks as he doesn't know for certain if he can tell any of them.

"Oh?" Quirking a brow, Bakura notices everyone else is curious about it as well.

Yami nods sheepishly, "That song reminds me of my best friend. His name is Honda. He was forcefully moved because of my parents. I haven't seen him since I was ten."

"Oh, I'm sorry," reaching over, Ryou pats his shoulder lightly.

"It's fine," reassures Yami, giving a small smile in appreciation for the gesture.

"So, will you mind answering my last question?" Asks Marik, being a little pushy about it.

"Well-" Yami is cut off by the older of the two British men speaking up.

"It's just that it looks like, well, you're faking it," adds Bakura, not batting an eyelash for the admission as Marik nods in agreement.

At that Yami snaps, "I'm not faking it! I actually have problems with my stability and anxiety. If you don't believe me then I will leave…."

Bakura holds his hands up, "Well, I'm just saying!"

Yami can't take it anymore. So, he grabs his guitar and Kira by her collar as he leaves for his room. Not even giving a backwards glance, he storms out of there. How can they be so judgmental after he tries to perform for them? Doing this has been the hardest thing for him. Plus, one of his triggers is being in a room full of people he doesn't know. So, to accuse him of faking it just boils him over the edge, not wanting to be around anyone right now. Withdrawing is his defense mechanism, hoping that no one wil ltry to stop him. Although he knows that Atem is fully aware of his condition hopefully.

"Yami!" Calls out Atem as he races for his brother.

The rest of the group looks at Marik and Bakura as Seto scolds them, "Do you have any idea what you just have done!"

"Why the hell do you ask that! You guys are even worse than Anubis himself!" Yells Yugi angrily, having come from an abusive home himself although his father still tries to keep in contact with him despite how he wants to keep his distance.

"We're sorry! Ok, we're sorry!" The two yelp in response, not liking how the others are ganging up on them.

"We're not the ones you need to apologize to! If he doesn't accept your apology then neither will we," growls out Jonouchi, glaring daggers at the two.

"You are so sleeping on the couch until Yami accepts your apology," Malik and Ryou hiss.

The group minus Marik and Bakura leave for their rooms. Each of them have their own things to take care of. Though instead of going back to his room, Yugi goes to Yami's, hoping he might be able to help. Maybe due to them being from similar situations might help. It's the least he can do, but he doesn't know if Yami wants any people around him right now. It's doubtful that he'll even let Atem in.

"We've screwed up big time, right?" Sighs Marik, regretting his words that he spoke.

"No shit. I doubt he'll even forgive us let alone allow anyone to speak to him for a few days time. So, yeah, we fucked up."

()()()()()

Going to the door, Yugi puts his ear to it to listen in. By the sound of it is that Atem manages to go be with Yami to settle him down, reassuring him that Bakura and Marik don't understand what it's like. Well, they do, but at a different level because everyone here has had a difficult life until being able to form this band in the first place. When he leaves Yami's room, Yugi moves to the side, leaning against the wall in hopes he won't be caught. It seems that Atem doesn't even notice he's there as he storms back downstairs, muttering to himself that he's missed out on so much and how his brother has suffered so badly in the process of his absence. It seems that he still feels as if it's his fault albeit how Yami has tried his hardest to assure him that it's nothing to do with him. Hesitantly, Yugi goes to the door, knocking a few times before going on in there.

"Um, hi? Is it ok that I'm here?" Asks the petite male with amethyst eyes, seeing that Yami's gaze is reddened due to crying for a while though Kira has her hackles raised a little.

"Oh, it's you. W-What do you want?" Asks Yami a little shakily.

Holding up his hands in a defensive move, he gives a soft smile, "I've come to talk to you. Look, Bakura and Marik are total assholes sometimes. But they both like all of us come from broken homes and horrible pasts that still haunt us. Anyway, can we talk?"

Taking this all in, he hesitantly nods, causing Yugi to release a sigh of relief. Going on over, he goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Though he keeps his distance from the taller male just in case. besides, he guesses that he's probably still in a fragile state. Carefully, he places a hand on one of his, trying to convey comfort towards him. It does bring a slight smile to his lips. It's something at least, hoping that he can be the one to help him heal.

"I come from an abusive home too. My father used mental and physical abuse. He wanted me to be perfect and submissive to one day marry me off to some rich guy to pay off his debts," explains Yugi, looking a little downcast as he grimaces at the memories that still resurface from time to time to remind him of where he comes from.

Gasping in shock, Yami squeezes his hand, "What? I'm so sorry you've had to deal with that. I guess we've both come from similar places then."

"Yeah, it seems like it. C-Can…I hold you?" Asks Yugi sheepishly.

Frowning, Yami considers before he gives a single nod. Beaming at him, Yugi wraps his arms around him though it's a little tricky due to their height differences. Though he manages it somehow. Holding him as close as he'll allow, Yami oddly enough relaxes within his arms. The two are in close proximity to one another. The electricity between them is apparent to them both, but neither know how to act upon it. They'll have to figure it out in due course while in process of healing both of them from the hidden and seen scars. Plus, both of them have their own mental health issues to deal with that continue to batter them in a vicious cycle on a daily basis.

_Yami….. You look like a broken angel….. I wonder…..can I be the one to put you back together again? _

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie three. I apologize for the wait. Y'all know how life and other stories take me time. Plus, I've been struggling with my mental health issues myself as the fatigue and self-sabotage from anxiety/depression has been bogging me down quite a bit. I still try my hardest to work on stories because it's one of the few things that bring me happiness when I'm always so unhappy majority of the time. *sighs* It's just how it is unfortunately. Each day is a true battle and uphill struggle._**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	4. Pulse

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Musician's Dream. Hopefully y'all are enjoying it so far. Well, it's been fun so far for me to revise this. Of course I'm grateful to my sister for allowing me to adopt this from her. So, let's get on with it now I suppose. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._**

**Chapter 4: Pulse**

Atem sighs in frustration, this is indeed going to be difficult. Unfortunately he needs to explain to the others about certain things pertaining to his and Yami's parents and where they come from. None of them have had an easy life though. Each of them deal with their own hardships that still haunt them to this very day. It seems no matter how far they travel that it seems to go with them wherever they may be.

"When I went to Yami's room, he was on his bed. But what was weird was that Yami was calm," he explains after composing himself, hanging his head a little bit though to have his bangs conceal his expression as he recalls what has gone down earlier.

()

_"Have you ever wondered what happened while you were away?" Yami asks shakily. _

_"Of course I have," replies Atem though a little shocked at the question. _

_"Well, if you're still wondering then sit down and listen," says Yami in a commanding voice before his tone changes to a more calm one as he fills Atem in on all the details. "When you went to school, mom and dad would go in my room. Everytime they came in, they kept talking to me saying how I'm going to be such a good lawyer. That was when I knew something sketchy was happening. When you were in high school, they would pester me about my grades. One day was so bad that I yelled at them. Dad had a fit and started to hit me. Mom did nothing at all. She sometimes even got in the fight and hit me so hard that mom's makeup wouldn't cover it up completely. Then, my stability issue came up." _

_Atem felt even more shocked. He walked over to his little brother and pulled him into an embrace while he continues to tell him everything. It's not an easy thing to swallow at knowing how their parents have been treating his younger sibling. The good thing is that he's here with him to keep him safe from the people that claim to be genuine when in reality they're all monsters seeking out to further their own gains than giving a damn about the people they wrought damage upon. _

_"Dad got drunk out of rage and started to throw me downstairs. The fall damaged my hips and knees. T-The doctor said that I might not be able to walk normally again," Yami cried as he turned and buried his face in Atem's chest. "That's also when my anxiety came up. I was so scared that I kept having panic attacks. Dad finally had it and raged again. He had a doctor prescribe me a medication for it. " _

_"The pill you had last night?" he asked. _

_Yami nodded in confirmation as he continued, "When Kira came, he became more careful. But when you left, he locked Kira in your room and would continue hitting me." _

_Atem gasped, "I'm so so so sorry, Yami...I should have been there." _

_Soon, Yami fell asleep before Atem left. Though he remains unaware of the talk and all Yami has had with Yugi after he left the room. To see him asleep out of emotional exhaustion does take a toll to him, hoping that he can protect him better from this point onwards. It's something he views to himself, knowing that he'll do everything in his power to ensure no more harm comes to him. _

()

Everyone gasps. It's no wonder now that Yami has been acting like that. It shames Marik and Bakura to have been so accusatory towards him earlier. Though Akefia reaches out, grabbing one of Atem's hands to squeeze lightly, understanding how it can be when sustaining physical abuse. Though it isn't as bad as the white haired Egyptian has experienced in his past, but he can still empathize with his partner's brother nonetheless. !

"I'm calling my lawyer," growls out Seto, whipping out his phone to make the call,"Atem, do you want to take Yami into your custody?"

Atem nods without an ounce of hesitation before he buries his face into his lovers neck. The tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Akefia holds him close, whispering in his ear in a calming tone to soothe his troubles, knowing this is hard for him to take all in. None of them know how to deal with it either as everyone has mixed feelings. Seeing that Yugi isn't here confirms to him that he's probably still with Yami, feeling a wash of relief to know that someone is good enough to be there to give him some comfort and all.

"Is practice canceled?" Ryou whispers.

"Yup, we have some shit to take care of," affirms Jonouchi to the hazel-eyed brit.

It's only then they hear a crash downstairs. Atem immediately jumps as he runs downstairs, panicking slightly since his brothers stuff is there. When Atem enters, he sees Yami there on the couch with Yugi by his side, seeing to his injuries in case there might be any.

"Yami?" Whispers Atem, feeling relief again overcome him at seeing that Yugi is with him, idly wondering what connection the two may have.

Yami looks up as he smiles slightly, "Hey…"

"Yami?" they hear as the two turn to see the band down there, noticing Bakura and Marik have their heads down.

"We're really sorry Yami! We didn't mean to cause harm, it was just curiosity," the two say, not expecting to receive any forgiveness right away.

Yami stands up as he staggers to the group to smile slightly, "It's fine, you didn't know. I forgive you,".

The two smile a little before hugging him tightly. Although Yami stiffens a little before relaxing as he hugs them back. The group smiles at seeing at the scene unfold. Yugi remains nearby in case, remaining cautious with how Yami can react at tiems. It still amazes him how someone still so fragile can dish out forgiveness like it's nothing. Perhaps he does view the people here as those he can trust. Though it can be a number of things aside from that one in particular. It's something to contemplate further about later he supposes.

"Yes. I want the contract down and signed. Yes. Have it done by next week. Yes. If they go to court, we'll go to court. Yes, ok thank you," they all hear Seto say as they're all used to him conducting business.

"What is Seto doing?" Asks Yami in confusion.

Atem smiles as he holds Yami, "He's trying to get you into my custody. I don't want them near you at all."

Yami's eyes lit up almost instantly at this admission," Really!? Thank you."

"Well, I had my lawyer take care of that. But your parents may come and have a visit," explains Seto as Yami comes running over to hug his cousin fiercely.

"Thank you, Seto," he whispers, mirth shining in his ruby pools at feeling as if he has something good going for him at last.

Seto gives a rare smile and nods, returning the hug given to him by Yami. It seems as if everything is coming together nicely enough. Though how will Yami handle it when his parents need to come for that visit? Yugi reaches over, grabbing one of his hands when Yami and Seto finish up their embrace. Picking Yugi up into his arms, Yami still smiles. It's almost contagious, causing him to smile too. Seeing him like this is something Yugi hopes to see more often from now on. If not, then he'll try his best to make him happier from now on that he's here with them. It's the least he can do after all.

()()()()()

A day later, the band and Yami are in the living room. Today, they have to practice what to do and sing for the concert but Yami decides to join them in rehearsal. What he's playing is his guitar as the group talk amongst themselves. The thought of being on stage excites him, hoping that he'll have enough courage to do it alongside the others. To see his dream coming true seems almost surreal, but he loves it nonetheless. The group is still trying to figure out what songs and who is going to sing what.

"Hey, what about Yami? He plays so good. Can he please play a part, Seto? Jono?" Yugi asks hopefully, using the puppy dog eyes of doom at his disposal if necessary.

"Sure" they agree as the band stops after a while for a moment before looking at Yami who starts aimlessly playing again.

"Yami? We need to ask you something," says Atem, putting his own guitar down.

Yami stops playing as he looks over at the band, "What's up?"

"Well," begins Seto to bring up, hoping this is a good idea since Atem and the rest seem so eager about it apparently," We have been talking about having a new member join the band,"

"Yeah," continues Jonouchi, hoping that his gut is telling him the right thing here, "We already have this guy. He's your age and looks like you,"

"Is it, m-me?" he asks, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly in a curious manner, hoping that he's guessing right here.

Jonouchi and Seto nod their heads in confirmation about it. Though they hope that the managers will be ok with this. Most likely Akefia will need to speak with Zorc about things again, knowing he's the best one to speak with him aside from Bakura. Yami smiles even more as he tackles the two. Everyone laughs as Jonouchi accidently pushes Yami on his hip, making him hiss in pain.

"Yami?" Asks Yugi worriedly, noticing the issue as he recalls what Yami has let him know about his past.

Yami looks up as he forces a reassuring smile on his face, "I'm fine. It just hurts a little. Don't worry about me, Aibou."

"Damn, I'm sorry about that," frowns Jonouchi, moving away from him to give some distance.

Yami waves him off, "It's no problem a t all."

Turning to his service animal, he whistles for her to come over to his side. Kira jumps on off her seat as she rushes to him. Yami gently applies pressure to her side as he stands up with some of Atem's and Yugi's help.

"But really? Do I really get to join?" he asks hopefully.

Seto laughs a little as he replies, "Yes but you need to be homeschooled and get practice done before next week."

Yami nods, thinking that's reasonable," Yes sir."

"Hey! Where are you going!" Calls out Atem and Yugi as the two run after him.

"I'm going to start on homeschool," replies Yami back at them.

"Goodness, he must be determined," says Ryou as he giggles lightly. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Yes, he is," the others murmur in agreement.

"So, who's going to sing what?" Pipes up Akefia to bring the focus back to what they've been trying to figure out all morning into almost midday.

"Well, I've been thinking that You and Atem can give a duo, Yugi and Yami sing a duo, and maybe a solo. Lastly, the group do one together," explains Seto as he lays out his thoughts like a floor plan.

"Who will get the solo?" Asks Ryou excitedly as everyone seems complacent with the plan that Seto has given them all.

Shrugging, Jonouchi says, "We need to take a tally. Everyone get three pieces of paper and right down three people who you think you do the solo. But you cannot pick yourself."

"Atem, get your high and mighty ass down here right now!" Yells Akefia.

Soon, Atem is down there as he asks in a rush, "What?"

"We're taking a tally. Take three papers and write down three people you want to play for a solo. The one rule is don't pick yourself," explains Yugi, deciding when he's done here that he'll go see Yami.

Atem nods as he grabs his things. Five minutes after, they put their votes in a box. Ryou has four votes. Malik has four votes. Bakura only has one vote. Marik has no votes for him. Yugi has five votes for him. Akefia has three votes. Atem has four votes. Yami has five votes towards him. It seems that the voting period has come to a close, taking into account all of the totals for everyone.

"Well, it looks like Yami gets to play the solo," says Seto in a pleased manner.

"Wow, I must sing amazing to not get any votes," Marik sarcastically says with a scowl.

"Wait, won't Yami get anxious about this. Won't he be scared and screw up?" Asks Malik in concern.

"Maybe. I just need to practice more in front of people," a voice says dryly, hating it when people talk about him when he's not even in the room, noticing everyone turns to see that it's only Yami there.

"Are you ok?" Asks Atem when he sees that it's Yami there though he seems a little pale.

Shrugging, he waves him off, not wanting him to worry so much," I just saw mom and dad's car come in the driveway, so you tell me."

Atem jumps, frowning in concern about this, "Well, just stay here and practice for the concert. You and Yugi will be playing a duet. You'll also be doing a solo."

Yami blinks a few times before he nods, grabbing his guitar as he hums a song softly while playing the guitar. Atem smiles softly as he runs off to the door. Inwardly, he grimaces. Somehow he knows in the back of his mind that this might not go over so well. Though he has to keep hope, knowing that there are still a few tricks up his sleeve along with the others of the band here. It does reassure him that he does have backup.

"What?!" He yells at the pounding at the door.

"Where's the freak! You have no right to take him from us," Amara yells back at him.

"Oh but I haven't! I saved him from being abused! I'm not letting my baby brother in the hands of abusers!" He retorts in retaliation to them.

"Boy, give him back or we will disown you," Aknamkanon threatens.

"Then disown me! Right now I have the rights to keep Yami here! If you want to talk more about it then go to court tomorrow. We'll settle this" says Atem with rage apparent in his gaze before turning to slam the door on their faces.

"Those bastards," hisses Yugi, having been listening, going to comfort Yami at noticing he begins tearing up.

"He heard them call him freak," says Yugi to him, holding Yami close as he sways a little on his feet.

_Why is this always happening to us? _

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie four. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next one will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
